07 October 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-07 ;Comments *No Pig's Big 78: Peel admitted on 09 October 2003 that he had forgotten to do one. *Before playing the Burmese track, Peel muses that the title is something to do with hair. After inviting listeners to volunteer the definition of the word, he learns that it's compulsive twisting or rubbing of your hair, leading to bald patches - "which amazingly, I used to do, when I was a kid. When I had hair." says John. *Both John and Sheila have FC St Pauli (of Hamburg) t shirts. Peel is on the lookout for a new one ("XL...in black, preferably.") *JP: "We're not quite sure what we're going to do about the Festive 50 this year, 'cos last year's was slightly marred by kind of computer block-voting. I don't quite understand the processes involved but it undoubtedly went on and some of the records that did quite well frankly didn't deserve to in my estimation. In the great scheme of things the Festive 50 means absolutely sod all really and in terms of the record industry and record sales, absolutely nothing at all. So why people bother to try and fix it, I can't imagine. But we're going to try and work out some way of doing it anyway, but I have my own reservations about it." Sessions *Camera Obscura #4. Recorded 25 September 2003. Tracklisting *SFB feat. Blur: Out Of Time (12") White Label *Two Lane Blacktop: Hellhound (7") In-Fidelity *Cocoa Tea: Death In The Stadium (10") King Jammy's *Camera Obscura: Greyhound Going Somewhere (Peel session) *Madnomad: 35 Summers (CD Single) Sugar Shack *T. Raumschmiere: Rabaukendisko (The Bug's Dancehall Remix featuring Ras Bogle) (12") NovaMute *Segue: Extract from 'Casablanca'. *Dixon Brothers: The School House Fire (Compilation LP - Down In The Basement: Joe Bussard's Treasure Trove of Vintage 78s 1926-1937) Old Hat *Burmese: Trichotillomania (LP - My Malady) Mental Monkey *Cridge & Tasha: Gwan Now (12") Tribe *Spazm 151: Sink Or Swim (LP - Spazm 151) Busted Heads :Starts playing the Compound track instead of Camera Obscura (Wrong Track Moment). *Camera Obscura: Return To Send Her (Peel session) *Compound: Chemical Symptoms (12") Resistance :JP: "One for the box for Fabric, I think." *Chimp: Radio Deutsche Welle (LP - Can't Stop, On Fire) Slow Records *Delta Saint: Did The Devil Take Your Soul (EP - Desert Racer) Northern Lights *Rotorik: Prism Leisure (12") Mosquito *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12") Jimmi Kidd *Cinerama: Don't Touch That Dial (EP - Don't Touch That Dial) Scopitones *Busdriver & Radioinactive with Daedelus: Pen's Oil (CD - The Weather) Mush *Camera Obscura: Phil And Don (Peel session) *Everly Brothers: Kiss Your Man Goodbye (LP - Two Yanks In England) Warner Bros *Blue Bells: Come Along (7") Locks *Lakescene: Spring Tide Will Lift Me Again (LP - Seasons) Ochre *The Fall: Contraflow (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action Records *Drop The Lime: Stitch Massive (Sweet Desire EP - 12") Ambush *Camera Obscura: San Francisco Song (Peel session) *Kschzt: Masro (LP - Kihelma) Blasé *Last Hours Of Torment: Throne Of Decay (LP - Downfall of Man) Burial File ;Name *John_Peel_20031007.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment